Glitter
by the lights of paris
Summary: She glitters like the sun and shines like gold. He watches her from afar, learning everything there is to learn about her, he holds her when she cries, and he's there to pick up the pieces after a wild night. He loves her and he shouldn't love her. She's forbidden and off-limits but he wants her, he needs her. Serena\Nate. Pre-Pilot. ONESHOT.


**Time: **Glitter

**Summary: **She glitters like the sun and shines like gold. He watches her from afar, learning everything there is to learn about her, he holds her when she cries, and he's there to pick up the pieces after a wild night. He loves her and he shouldn't love her. She's forbidden and off-limits but he wants her, he _needs _her. Serena\Nate. Pre-Pilot. ONESHOT.

**Authors Note: **Don't ask where this came from. It's sort of like a drabble but enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

She's a mess, her mascara's running down her face, her eyeliner smeared, her hair's all tangy and messy, her dress is teared, and she's crying. She's crying salty tears and he wants to brush them aside and hold her in his arms and comfort her. Tell her everything will be okay but Blair's there, rushing to her side. And Chuck's there, his signature smirk plastered onto his lips and his signature scarf is falling off from around his neck. So he just stands there, awkwardly. Watching Blair led her up the stairs. Chuck's behind her and Nate's soon too follow. _What's happened this time? _She looks more then just a little drunk and he fears the worst. He's running up the stairs to Blair's bedroom now. Blair's talking to her in a calm voice.

"What happened? S, S!" Nate hears the panic in her voice. Serena looks at each of them before rushing off, out of Blair's bedroom, out of the Waldorf Penthouse. They didn't see her for three days. She didn't come too school, she ignored all their calls and texts and hid away from the world. It was only when she and Eric turned up at the Archibald doorstep, bags in hand, bearing an apology note, that Nate began to stop worrying.

She trudged up the steps to his room with him and laid her suitcases in the corner. She then fell backwards onto his bed, hands covering her face and eyes. He sits beside her, a hand rubbing her arms. It's too close, to much contact, he has a girlfriend, that girlfriend is the long legged blonde's best friend. She shivers beneath his touch but doesn't pull away.

"What happened," She shakes her head, moving up into a sitting position.

"I lost it," She gulps, tears blurring her vision, "I lost my virginity. I-I-I, I let some guy take it. I was drunk and Georgie told me that I should, I should do it with him and so I did, and it, _it hurt Natie. _It hurt and it wasn't fun, and I'm so ashamed. Oh god." The tears start flowing freely down her face and Nate's arms go around her and she snuggles up closer too him. He pats down her hair and places a soft kiss on her head and for a brief moment they both imagine that their not _just _friends.

"It's alright, Serena." He soothed. He leaned in towards her, just as she did, and their lips crashed together. He never judged her. She could always count on the blonde-haired boy to be there for her and not to judge her, unlike Blair. Just thinking about her made her pull away from Nate. He cleared his throat awkwardly and gestured toward his bed.

"Uh. You can stay there for the night." She nods her head curtly and mumbles something like a "thank you." and then he's gone and her heart aches because it feels as if he's leaving her too. Like he's slipping away from her.

He avoids her after that night, brief hello's and goodbye's, polite how are you's.

Four months pass and they barely see each other. She's back on his doorstep, her and Eric.

"I'm sorry!" They say at the same time and the past four months haven't happened. He's watched her from afar, watched her become someone else. She's grown darker, the bounce in her step, the glimmer in her eye have vanished. He misses her. But she seems so different, boys spread rumors about her. _I heard she slept with Donovan Parkes. I slept with her. She slept with that bartender from STK. I hear she's giving out free blowjobs. _He doesn't know whether to believe them or not and then he see's her one night, her legs wrapped around his lacrosse captain's waist, her mouth smashed against his. The memory replay's in his mind as they hug. He's worried about her.

But she assures him that she's okay. He loves her and she loves him but both are off limits. They remain friends, never speaking of that kiss, the kiss that shouldn't of happened. He tries to make things work with Blair and she tries to become the girl Georgina wants her to become, wild. And she does. He still comforts her when she's sad but it's not the same. She's forbidden to him and it makes him want her more and it hurts him. And it hurts her. Because they can never be.


End file.
